


Appropriate

by myspaceout



Series: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, after episode 6 of season 2, my own opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspaceout/pseuds/myspaceout
Summary: 'You did the right thing, Harry,''Yes, I always do.'My breakdown of Macy's thought process in that scene from S02E06
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Missing Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564960
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so endgame, it's going to be a great ride of torture and angst. I actually had the idea when I heard the line 'I am always appropriate' from Hulu's "Four Weddings and a Funeral" series, and the latest episode was just great fodder to let this idea bloom in my mind. I hope you like it. 
> 
> It's pure angst, and nothing more.

He is always appropriate.

Each time her sisters and her fought, each time she needed a moment to think, each time she needed comfort, he would be there.

First came the knock on the door, his way of asking permission to enter her place of solace. In his eyes would be the question that didn’t always reach his lips, ‘are you alright?’

And then he would sit.

He was never too close at first, always keeping a polite distance but never too far away. If their shoulders brushed, it would be after a heart to heart, when defences were down- when she felt assured that no matter what, he would be there for her. There to give an encouraging smile, his touch never demanding- a gentle pressure of support on her arm or her knee; never resting too long, though she always felt the warmth long after he was gone.

Harry Greenwood never overstepped, never outstayed his welcome. 

His behaviour was always appropriate. He is _always_ appropriate.

With Jimmy, all defences were breached. The way he hugged her a little too tight, the way his gaze felt like a burn on her skin, the way his hands made their way lower down her hips, coaxing a response from her, tempting her deeper into his web. His voice calling after her no matter where she went to escape him. 

She could not deny that part of it felt good. His eyes were darker but there would be flashes of warmth, confusing her with his vulnerability- she would see in his other half, his better half before their flashed back to remind her whom she was speaking to. He could look like 'her Harry' for the briefest of moments before reverting back to the Assasin who tried to take her sisters and her. 

His need to be with her, his words honest about wanting her- he was wicked, but he was daring. There were no veils to be lifted, no double meanings: she did not have to guess much about how Jimmy felt. She was the prey, the prize, the object of his desire, and it scared her that at some level, it felt good to be the reason for this man’s desperation.

With Jimmy, every boundary was crossed. And that freedom was both terrifying and liberating. She could say was she wanted, she could touch him the way she could only dream of touching Harry. Propriety was the last thing on her mind. And she used it to her advantage, lowering his defences, using his weakness against him- his weakness being his appetite for her. In the back of her mind, Macy acknowledged the thrill she felt knowing that she had leverage on her kidnapper, just by simply being herself. He had invaded her mind, invaded her dreams, invaded her physical space. He overwhelmed her but now she had the upper hand. 

She had gotten away because of his own mistake of giving in to temptation. 

But, despite all that ...

Hearing Harry tell her and her sisters that the Darklighter was vanquished should have made her happy. Her captor was gone, should she not be relieved?

It surprised Macy to find that a part of her mourned him: he did not ask to be torn apart, he wanted to be free, he wanted to get back what he had lost. He was split from himself, an imbalanced particle seeking stability, seeking to bond with another, while being destructive in his attempt. He was a tortured animal let out of a cage, lashing out at the world. She could not help but find herself relating to this half of Harry, her own struggle with darkness was never far from her mind.

And he looked like her Harry. He _tried_ to be her Harry- the wine, the food, the way he looked at her. While she knew that it was all a trick to seduce her, it had allowed her to play out the fantasy in her mind, of being with him. It was a farce but it was strangely nice. How confusing it was that he could play her despite being gone? His manipulative words had crept into the corners of her mind and remained there, making her distrust her own feelings, question everything. 

_‘You did the right thing, Harry.'_

Her smile could not reach eyes, wet with tears she did not dare to shed for she did not know whom they were for. 

Her Whitelighter was seated on her bed. This moment felt familiar but there was no comfort in his presence. Macy could sense the inner turmoil in both of them, manifested in their body language. Unlike before, she could not bring herself to move closer, and he chose to stay away. The space between them felt like a chasm a mile long. He would not be able to reach out as he often would, they could not bump shoulders. He did not try to touch her, allowing her the befitting distance after her trauma. No quips, just an apology.

He had bared his soul to her, wishing that he was a ‘whole’ person, not the shattered creature before her. He was broken, much like Jimmy was. And her heart ached, her hands wishing they could make their way to hold his own. 

When he finally met her gaze, there was an emptiness that made her shudder internally, quickly replaced by grief, a look he has worn since the forced relocation to Seattle.

_‘Yes, I always do.’_

He left abruptly, the door closing behind him.

Harry was always appropriate- always good in saying the right thing. Just this once, the right thing, felt wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> And in our time of suffering as Hacy fans, let us all join hands on all platforms- Twitter/ Tumblr/ AO3 as we await the day that these two finally make their way to each other. Amen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Right Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704623) by [myspaceout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspaceout/pseuds/myspaceout)


End file.
